


cityscapes

by starflightss



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 80s, First Dates, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kissing, M/M, Motorcycles, Neck Kissing, Nighttime, No Plot/Plotless, Stars, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, basically no plot, gay ppl being gay, i wrote this purely b/c i felt like writing dnf and it turned out better than i expected, idk what to put at this point, it's painfully fluffy, so much fluff guys they love each other guys, the kissing is cute though, there's kissing you guys, they go to a fancy dinner and eat fancy food, this is just all stuff i think would be rly cute to do / want to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starflightss/pseuds/starflightss
Summary: short dnf thing i wrote.basically, dream and george go on their first date together.( very minor cw for drugs / alcohol mention in one sentence )
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	cityscapes

**Author's Note:**

> the original title of this was "dnf thing i wrote because i literslly just want to write kissing"
> 
> hope u enjoy

George brushed a comb through his soft brown locks for what seemed like the millionth time, bracing his hands on his bathroom counter and staring at his reflection in the mirror. 

He sighed. No matter how many times he styled and restyled and restyled his hair again, he couldn’t find a single thing he was happy with. 

Dream won’t care, he reassured himself, somewhat unsuccessfully. 

It was their first date, after all. He had to look at least semi-presentable.

George looked down at his outfit. Dream had told him that they’d be going for dinner, but then he’d be taking him around town on his motorcycle, which George was honestly the most excited for.

He’d threw on a pair of black pants, not jeans, but not too fancy, and had slipped on a belt and the chain that Dream had complimented the first time George had worn it. 

He had on a collared white top, and the entire outfit was completed by a stylish trench coat reaching down to George’s knees. 

And of course, his signature circular glasses, perched comfortably on his hair.

Running a quick hand through aforementioned hair, George figured that a loose casual style would have to do.

He grabbed his satchel, and before he could think to himself about the idiocy of this idea, he walked out the door.

—

George strolled along the city streets, checking his watch every few minutes to make sure he wasn’t late to meet Dream. 

They’d agreed the day before on meeting at the park where they’d first met months ago, and George fidgeted anxiously with the strap of his satchel as he walked. 

All those months ago. 

George had been on one of his nightly walks as always. He had memorized the routine by now, knew the nightly actions of single person along his route. But one day, with the moon sparkling above and the city lights bright as day, George had seen someone new. 

A blond boy, legs crossed, head bent over a book, spread out across a bench. Dressed in a blazer and ripped jeans, the man was a fish swimming the opposite way of the school. 

And the bench this boy was splayed out on? That was George’s bench. The bench he sat on every single night, the bench that the other people in his routine knew belonged to him and him alone. 

George had walked up to the man, and sat down beside him, inching in the small space allowed by the blonde's spread arms. 

The boy beside him had raised his head. Made eye contact with George, grinned. Held out a hand for him to shake. 

Dumbstruck, George had shook his hand, and had been pulled into the illustrious world Dream lived in. 

A whirlwind of parties and cars and drugs and cigarettes and cheap booze. 

An experience George had never experienced, never imagined, until the man on the bench.

It’d been dangerous, though. Many a time did Dream have to yank George out of the way of a bar fight, or a stray gunshot, but somehow Dream, the golden boy, never got hurt. Started fights, yes, but injured? Never. It was almost like he was invincible.

As the months had ticked by in a blur, Dream and George had spent more and more time together. George had made other friends through Dream, of course, most notably Sapnap, and he still kept in contact with Wilbur. Quackity and Karl were great too, keeping things fun. 

But George had always been attached to Dream. Ever since the start, he’d been inexplicably, unexplainably drawn to the boy with the blonde hair and the green eyes and the easy smile.

And Dream knew it. He used it to his advantage, constantly flirting, laughing at George when he got flustered. But it was mirthful laughter, and the more time they spent together, George knew what his feelings for Dream were. And he knew Dream’s feelings for him.

Dream had approached him the week before. Pulled him outside of another boisterous party. Placing his hands on his shoulders, he’d asked George on a date, speaking fast and more nervous than George had ever seen him.

George had panicked and blushed. He’d stuttered for a solid minute before he managed to choke out a yes, and then began to laugh at his awkwardness. Dream had joined him, laughing, and had thrown an arm around George.

They’d made a meeting spot, and they’d waited and prepared, and now the night was upon them.

George quickened his steps, his satchel bouncing on his hip as he picked up the pace, breaking into a run. He imagined how ridiculous he must look to passerby, his long coat flapping behind him, hair blowing in the breeze. 

There!

The park. The bench. Dream.

George jogged up, a little out of breath, cheeks red from the crisp autumn air. Dream looked up and grinned. 

“Ready?” 

He held out a hand. Just like the first time.

“Ready.”

George took it.

—

Dream smiled at the brunette man sitting across from him. George’s eyes were bright and happy as he dug into his meal, and Dream felt something tug inside his heart.

This was the man that he’d so impulsively introduced himself to months ago, the man he’d befriended.

The man he’d pulled into the vibrant city scene.

The man he’d slowly fallen in love with. 

Dream stared down at his own plate, scooping up forkfuls of expensive food. This place was way over his budget, but truthfully, he wanted to impress George.

And George had certainly been impressed. He’d walked in, turned in a slow circle, and promptly ordered the most pricey things on the menu. 

Though Dream’s wallet was crying out in pain, he didn’t care. Anything for George. Anything for that perfect smile to light up the man’s face and in turn, the room. 

George met his gaze from across the table. 

“The food here is amazing! Good choice.” he informed Dream, locks of brown hair curling on his forehead and over his eyes. 

Dream was overcome with an urge to brush the hair out of George’s face, but he held back. He held back and then realized he didn’t have to. This was a date, after all. George was on a date with him...

So he reached out and brushed his fingers gently against George’s forehead, tucking the stray curls behind the brunette’s ear. 

George flushed, blinking rapidly. Dream immediately withdrew his hand, stammering out an apology.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to overstep anything! Sorry-“ 

Dream was stopped by George clasping his frantic hands in his. Dream’s eyes were wide and anxious, staring at George across the table, but when he saw the other man’s expression he slowly relaxed.

“Dream, hey. Calm down, it’s alright. Don’t apologize, and anyways, that was really cute. I liked it.” 

George smiled softly, his soft hands still trapping Dream’s.

Dream laughed awkwardly. 

“Sorry, I’m just not used to this whole thing. Us, I mean.” 

George laughed. It was like the ringing of a bell. 

“Dream, let me remind you. We’re men. This is the 80s. Things are loads better than they were, but I’ve never been in a public relationship with a guy either. I’m just as new to this as you are.”

Dream’s jaw dropped, just a tiny bit. George had somehow pinpointed his exact anxieties and diffused them, just like that. 

Dream joined him in his easy laughter. 

—

The best way to describe how George felt when Dream looked at him was warm. A warmth that started in his chest and traveled up, a warmth that infused him with happiness and bliss. 

He was almost afraid to think it, but he knew, of course he did.

George loved him. He loved him so much.

He loved him as he climbed onto the back of Dream’s motorcycle, grinning.

He loved him as Dream gunned the engine, speeding off into the night, neon lights blurring as they went.

He loved him as the wind tossed their hair, as they laughed and laughed, as the cool night air whipped around them.

He loved him as the city went by in a whirl of colors, as Dream pointed out his favorite spots with an excited smile, showing George his very favorite parts of the city, sharing those parts of himself, a strangely intimate experience in itself.

He loved him. 

Dream drove the motorcycle to a screeching stop, spraying dirt out from the tires. George looked up at a towering hill, dotted with some sparse trees, at the very edge of the city borders.

Dream turned to him, cheeks pink.

“This is my favorite spot in the whole city! Come on.”

Dream grabbed George’s hand and the two began walking up the hill, boots skidding on the slowly fading green grass.

Just before they created the hill, Dream halted George and turned to him.

“I want you to experience this fully.”

“What are you-“ George began as Dream splayed his fingers out over the other boy’s eyes, a makeshift blindfold.

“Shhh! We’re almost there.” Dream admonished lightly.

Dream’s hands over his eyes, George stepped up the last steps to the very top of the hill. 

Dream dropped his hands.

—

Dream watched as George’s eyes widened. His mouth dropped open, and he gasped.

Dream grinned.

“Like it?”

George’s eyes were affixed to the stunning skyline. The entire city was spread out beneath the two boys, the lights flashing and twirling. 

Every building standing beneath the starlight and the steadfast moon, the lights smiling up at the two of them. The stars twinkling above. The rainbow of colors beneath them, theirs for the taking.

George smiled.

George smiled, and turned to Dream, meeting his eyes, wonder and happiness spread across his starstruck expression.

And George darted forward, looped his arms around Dream, and kissed him firmly on the mouth. 

—

What was George doing? 

He didn’t know, but he liked it.

He loved it.

Dream’s lips were soft and smooth beneath his, tasting like white wine and peaches and smiles.

George tightened his embrace, deepened the kiss. 

He felt Dream smile beneath his lips. 

—

Dream didn’t know what to do other than kiss George back.

And he certainly wasn’t complaining.

The kiss was perfect. Magical, filled with love and light and promise. He never wanted it to end.

Dream loved him so much. 

— 

George broke the kiss first, taking a deep breath of the cool air. 

All he could do is smile, smile, smile. His mouth hurt from smiling.

Dream’s grin matched his identically.

“Well.” George said.

“Well.” Dream replied, pulling George into another kiss.

—

Dream lay in the grass, arms spread, George’s head against his chest.

George was kissing a slow line up his neck, and Dream closed his eyes with a contented sigh. 

The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon, but neither of the two was in any hurry to get up.

Dream dragged a hand through George’s silky-smooth locks, dropping a kiss to the top of his forehead. 

Pausing in the middle of planting a kiss on Dream's jawline, George yawned.

Dream was tired too. They’d kissed all through the night, legs and arms tangled together, and it’d taken a toll on both of them. 

“We have to get going soon,” Dream murmured, face buried in George’s hair. 

George replied with “Mmm,” and continued his steadfast kissing.

“No, seriously. This is really nice, of course, but we can’t stay here all day, Anyways, you need to get some sleep, sweetheart.”

George groaned, and stopped kissing Dream to meet his green eyes. 

“I know, I know…. I just don’t want to leave you just yet.”

Dream laughed. 

“Me neither, but I promise you there’ll be so many more nights like this.” 

Dream pulled himself to his feet, bringing George with him. 

“Now come on!”

\--

George stood in the door of his apartment. 

Dream held his fingers up in a wave as he darted forward and gave George a quick goodbye kiss.

“See you tomorrow? Same place, same time?” Dream asked hopefully.

“See you tomorrow, darling.” George replied.

And Dream drove away, motorcycle engine revving, a wide grin painting his face.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my twitter @ ghzstbur for more mcyt content :]] !!
> 
> also fun fact i was projecting onto george for this entirety of the writing of this and projecting my gf onto dream b/c this is just shit i think would be cute to do. if they're reading this hi :thumbsup:


End file.
